Culpa
by belaja
Summary: Ninguno de los cuentos de hadas que te contaron de pequeña terminaba así, Zelda. Link x Zelda, OoT. Editado el 07/02.


_Editado el 07/02 para cambiar varios detalles con los que no estaba demasiado conforme._

_Sigue siendo siendo un _lemon _(y el primero), así que la lectura del fic no es recomendada para menores de edad y todas esas cosas._

* * *

Después de todo lo que ha pasado, te preguntas cómo pudiste llegar a creer algún día en los cuentos de hadas. Ninguno de ellos hablaba de que la princesa —ahora reina— acabaría retozando con su valiente héroe a escondidas de miradas ajenas.

Aunque piensas que, tal vez, «retozar» no sea el término más adecuado para lo que estáis haciendo. Ni «hacer el amor» —semejante expresión sí que sería una continuación normal del «felices para siempre» con el que terminaban aquellos cuentos que escuchabas de niña—: resulta demasiado… dulce. Ninguna de esas expresiones recoge la sensación de desesperación, de ansia y de deseo que ambos sentís. Sensaciones que quitan la parte más tierna que vuestros actos podrían haber tener en otras circunstancias.

Puede que lo más apropiado sea decir que te estás follando a tu héroe (estás segura de que las princesas mojigatas que protagonizaban tus cuentos de hadas desconocerían esta palabra). A un acto vulgar con el que engañáis a tantas personas solo le puede corresponder una expresión igual de vulgar. Y folláis sin pensar en las consecuencias, como animales. Como dos bestias en celo.

También te preguntas cómo pudisteis llegar a esta situación. Ya lo has hecho en infinidad de ocasiones y conoces perfectamente el motivo, así que terminas pensando en por qué vuelves a repetirte una vez más la cuestión que lleva años rondando por tu mente. La cuestión que no para de torturarte.

Pero tus pensamientos se ven interrumpidos cuando sientes cómo recorre, ansioso, todo tu cuello con la boca. Parece como si quisiera saborear toda la culpa que sientes —y que él también debe de sentir—; explorar todos y cada uno de los rincones de ese maldito sentimiento que no para de remorderte la conciencia. Y no sabes por qué. ¿Acaso pretende eliminarla así?

Gimes, y te das cuenta de que no lo hará. Ni la tuya, ni la suya. Pero eso no evita que recorras con las manos todas las cicatrices que surcan su pecho, varias de las cuales son _culpa tuya._ Ni que lo beses, que le muerdas los labios con desesperación y que llegues a estar a punto de hacerlo sangrar una vez más por ti.

Y no tarda en responderte y comienza a despojarte del humilde vestido que te pusiste para ir de incógnito a su encuentro. Y tú no puedes esperar: necesitas sentir esa culpa ahora mismo y no tardas en prestarle ayuda. Una vez que el vestido —o la ausencia de él— descubre tu torso, hunde la cabeza entre tus senos. En esta ocasión, se toma con más calma la exploración del cuerpo que ya conoce tan bien, tal vez mejor que el de su mujer, y probablemente mejor que tu marido. Le acaricias el pelo con ternura antes de que le indiques el camino a seguir (esperas que sin tantos miramientos como los que tú le diriges).

Su boca, su lengua y sus manos registran todos los puntos que ya ha conocido tantas veces como si fuera la primera. La desesperación le hace sentir que puede que sea la última. Entre cada hambriento beso que deja en tus pechos y tu vientre, respira profundamente, como si se le fuera la vida en cada uno. No para de susurrar tu nombre entre jadeos, mientras que los tuyos te impiden pronunciar el suyo. Vuestras respiraciones se aceleran más y más.

Con la mano derecha, agarras su izquierda, que tiene apoyada en la pared, en busca de la marca divina que ambos tenéis. El triángulo bendito que hizo que vuestras vidas se cruzaran cuando erais niños; el triángulo maldito que impidió que vuestras vidas se unieran cuando os hicisteis adultos. El mismo símbolo que te trajo recuerdos de los siete años en los que observaste, impotente, cómo tu pueblo moría poco a poco por _tu culpa_, de siete años que no hay día que no lamentes a pesar de no haberlos experimentado jamás en esta vida. Siete años que él no llegó a vivir sino hasta el final; una parte minúscula de aquel horror que se quedó marcada a fuego en su memoria. Siete años que solo vosotros dos habéis conocido.

En tus cuentos, los obstáculos a los que se enfrentaban la princesa y su héroe siempre eran los mismos: no había uno en que no los separasen las diferencias entre sus respectivas clases sociales. De pequeña este te parecía un obstáculo bastante tonto que no lograbas comprender, ya que no había ninguna ley en tu reino que impidiese que un monarca se casase con alguien que no fuese noble (y, de haberla habido, habría gozado de escasa popularidad entre todo el mundo). De hecho, tanto tu abuela como tú os habíais casado con soldados sin ninguna clase de vínculo con la nobleza —si bien ocupaban cargos elevados dentro del ejército—. Y el hombre que ahora te está explorando con tanto ahínco también comparte estas características con tu marido, un hombre amable y querido por el pueblo, y por el que, a pesar de tus esfuerzos, no has conseguido sentir el mismo tipo de amor que él por ti.

Los obstáculos que tu héroe y tú encontrasteis fueron de otra índole. El sabio ancestral del Templo del Tiempo os advirtió de que la unión entre dos poseedores del poder de las Diosas traería peligros infinitos para ellos y, en especial, para el reino que ambos tenéis el deber de proteger. Y el deber fue suficiente para que aceptaseis sus palabras, tras llantos, promesas rotas y discusiones. Después de todo, vuestras vidas no han consistido en más que en cumplir con el deber: entre todos los maravillosos poderes que aquel triángulo os concede, no está el de decidir vuestro destino.

Aunque por otra parte, resulta muy difícil imaginarse a las Diosas planeando que dos de sus protegidos terminarían por frecuentar a escondidas las posadas más recónditas del reino. Para follar. Cada cual más infecta que la anterior, recogen, en especial, a gente de la peor calaña. Sin embargo, tales compañías y escenarios resultan tal vez los más —los únicos— adecuados.

Se yergue y se libera con cuidado de tu mano para colocar las suyas sobre tus caderas. Ansía despojarte ya del resto del vestido, y notas, cuando pega su cuerpo al tuyo, un bulto en su entrepierna. Pero tú no quieres que todo acabe tan pronto como él. Recuerdas las continuas pesadillas que te atormentan una y otra vez; en las que te limitas a contemplar, desde una prisión de cristal, cómo él libra una batalla inútil contra el hombre al que le permitiste robarle todo a tantas personas, y que terminan con...

(No.)

Aún no has aunado el valor suficiente para hablarle de esos sueños, y esperas no hacerlo nunca: no soportas la idea de torturarlo más de lo que ya lo has hecho y sigues haciendo. De todas formas, si realmente poseyeras algún tipo de valor, ni habrías llegado a esta situación ni estaríais teniendo ninguna clase de aventura; si realmente fueses valiente (y supones que más egoísta e inconsciente de lo que ya eres), tu héroe también sería tu rey. No consigues evitar que tu angustia se canalice en un mayor deseo hacia él y de asegurarte de que todavía sigue a tu lado en el mundo de los vivos.

Lo detienes en cuanto intenta desnudarte por completo. Con un brazo, le rodeas el cuello y lo besas de nuevo, hundiéndole una mano en el pelo. La otra, mientras tanto, desciende parsimoniosa por su pecho, hasta llegar a la cintura; la introduces por sus pantalones y tratas de bajárselos, junto con la ropa interior. Cubres con la mano el objetivo que por fin alcanzas; él responde a tus movimientos lentos con gemidos que le entrecortan la respiración. «A... aún... no», te dice.

Clava su ojo izquierdo en los tuyos. Pasión, anhelo. Bajas la guardia, y él al fin consigue despojarte del vestido y del resto de prendas que cubren tu cuerpo. Con su mirada fija en la tuya, te recorre los muslos con sus manos callosas, antes de dirigirse a tu sexo. Jadeas aceleradamente cuando notas sus dedos en tu interior; con tu magia, le curas al momento las heridas que le haces al clavarle las uñas en la espalda.

Tus labios húmedos dejan su marca en su clavícula y en su cuello al tiempo que lo diriges a la mugrienta cama que está en el centro de este cuchitril. Un crujido agudo os alcanza los oídos en cuanto los dos caéis sobre ella.

Se recuesta y te rodea con los brazos. Te pide que sigas entre respiraciones agitadas. Al recorrerle de nuevo las cicatrices del pecho, te preguntas cuánto daño le pueden seguir causando, con una piel tan sensible como la suya. Le curas los rastros que dejó tu boca con magia, antes de que se hagan más visibles, y tu mano se dirige instintivamente hacia el lado derecho de su rostro, hacia su cicatriz más reciente, que se lo atraviesa desde la frente hasta la altura de la nariz. De nuevo, y aunque sepas que será tan inútil como lo fue hace meses, cuando perdió el ojo, usas tu magia sin que surta ningún efecto. Él solo te susurra un «no te preocupes» y te acaricia la mano con el dorso de la suya.

Responde a los besos suaves que dejas sobre su párpado, su frente y sus facciones con otro delicado en tus labios. Resulta raro que os beséis con tanta timidez; pero ahora no es tiempo de compartir los momentos de ternura que hace tantos años que dejasteis atrás.

Alcanzas el bote que dejaste junto a la cama y comienzas a extender un poco de la sustancia sobre su miembro. Suelta un gemido ahogado cuando siente cómo se lo recorres de arriba a abajo, cómo se lo rodeas con los dedos y se lo acaricias a una cadencia más rápida que antes. Cuando alzas la vista, adviertes, por una fracción de segundo, un ligero brillo de dolor en su ojo. Su cabello ya revuelto le oscurece el lado derecho del rostro.

Y recuerdas el momento en tus pesadillas en el que su pecho es atravesado por una espada después de un hechizo lo deje tirado en el suelo. En su último aliento, solo consigue dirigir su ojo izquierdo hacia tu prisión y pronunciar un «perdón» mientras se ahoga en la sangre que le inunda los pulmones y la garganta. El hombre que te dedica una sonrisa llena de dientes rompe el conjuro que te encierra; te permitirá despedirte. Y corres hacia él, corres con todas tus fuerzas. Y, cuando al fin lo alcanzas, el lado derecho de su rostro es un amasijo de sangre y huesos desparramados por el suelo. Tus ojos arden; luchas por frenar el vómito que va subiéndote por la garganta. Ni siquiera te atreves a sostener su cuerpo, por miedo a que termine en un estado más lamentable del que ya está; tan solo te limitas a llorar mientras el hombre que está a tu espalda vuelve a dirigirte su maldita sonrisa llena de dientes.

Y recuerdas que ya habías derramado esas mismas lágrimas, en otro tiempo y en otro lugar, por el cadáver destrozado que se encuentra ante ti. Ha vuelto a morir por culpa de tus errores.

Te apartas de él y le das la espalda, esperando que no se haya fijado en tu reacción. Le indicas que ya ha llegado su turno, pero él te abraza con fuerza y posa la mano derecha sobre tu corazón —te parece que te podría estallar en cualquier momento—, sintiendo tu pulso.

Gracias a las Diosas, notas los latidos de su pecho en tu espalda y su aliento cálido en tu oído.

Se pasa los siguientes minutos pronunciando tu nombre entre «por favor» y «dime qué te pasa», sin llegar a soltarte. Sintiendo que te vas calmando poco a poco, le respondes que no pasa nada. Sigue a tu lado. Está vivo.

Al entender por fin que no le vas a explicar nada, te dice, con tono amargo, que no sabía que pusiera caras tan raras. Pellizcándole la mano que tiene en tu pecho, le respondes que sí, que parece que lo ha poseído un fantasma.

(¿Cómo puedes decir eso después de tu visión?)

De nuevo le dices que ha llegado su turno. Se pasa varios minutos abrazado a ti, meciendo vuestros cuerpos con delicadeza, antes de apartarte el pelo de la nuca para acariciártela. Sin apartar la mano de tu corazón, va descendiendo despacio por tu cuello y por tu espalda, depositando besos suaves en tu piel todavía bañada en sudor frío. Con la que tiene libre, te masajea un pecho con toda la delicadeza de la que son capaces sus dedos ásperos.

Hubo momentos, hace años, en los que hacíais el amor así. Nada, después de una lucha tan larga, amenazaba con separaros; todavía creíais que vuestro futuro juntos brillaría. Pero tus previsiones fallaron.

(En cierto modo, no te sorprende.)

Y tu cuento se transformó en una pantomima, en la que interpretáis papeles que jamás deberíais haber aceptado.

¿Qué le hace pensar que semejante candor es propio cuando te está follando? ¿No le dicen nada los crujidos que da el camastro al hacer el más mínimo movimiento? ¿No oye los gritos de borrachos que llegan de vez en cuando del piso de abajo?

Con el tono más firme que eres capaz de emplear —uno que ni un niño consideraría tal—, le dices que se dé prisa. Te suelta de inmediato y, al girarte para mirarlo a la cara, te das cuenta de que el brillo de dolor ya no es producto de tu mente. Aprieta los labios tras pedirte perdón.

(No es a ti a quien debería dirigir sus disculpas.)

Una vez que te quedas a cuatro patas delante de él, coge el bote de antes y se echa un poco de la sustancia por los dedos. Tiemblas cuando te la extiende entre los glúteos; no la notaste tan fría en tus manos.

No podéis añadir más víctimas de las actuales a vuestra relación (pero no hay día en que no des gracias porque tu hija se parezca a ti, y no a ninguno de ellos dos).

Sus dedos vagan otra vez por tu espalda durante unos segundos. Entra lentamente en ti con uno, luego dos dedos, abriéndose lentamente el camino, para luego reclinarse de nuevo sobre tu espalda, que vuelve a recorrer con besos delicados:

—Te amo.

Desearías con todas tus fuerzas no poder responderle con esas mismas palabras, esas que solo debería escuchar el hombre con el que pretendiste casarte por amor. Pero tus deseos en pocas ocasiones se han hecho realidad.

—Yo tam...

Y tu voz se rompe cuando apoya el rostro sobre tu espalda y sientes cómo sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa y cómo las lágrimas empiezan a correr por su mejilla y por tu espalda. Te arde la piel.

(Idiota. Idiota.)

—No deberías —te susurra con voz apagada.

Tiene razón. No deberías, pero no sabes cómo evitarlo. Sigue creyendo en ti, después de todo lo que habéis pasado; sigue ofreciéndote su amabilidad. Al acudir a su lado en las ocasiones en que los recuerdos se hacen demasiado pesados, solo te responde que tú haces lo mismo y más por él.

Notas un nudo en la garganta y cómo se te tensan los músculos. Quieres explicarle todo, explicarle el motivo por el que siempre podrá contar contigo cuando sus memorias también lo acechan. Te tiemblan los brazos y la únicas palabra que sale de tu boca es un «sigue» entrecortado.

Sin decir palabra, apoya esos mismos dedos en tus caderas y entra en ti.

T… t… te due… duele… como… m… mil… demo… nios… No… t… tar… da en… dar… se… c… cuenta de… que te a… fe… rras tanto a… las… sába… nas que… l… los nu… nudi… llos se… te… po… ponen blan… cos.

Asustado, te pide perdón y te pide que lo avises si no quieres seguir adelante; le respondes que no pasa nada, que continúe. Una parte de ti cree que te mereces el dolor inicial.

Sigue entrando en ti, despacio; lo aceptas poco a poco. Lleva la otra mano hacia los labios de tu sexo. Uno de sus dedos te masajea de forma pausada y errática, como si él también quisiera frenar los gemidos que luchas por reprimir, mientras que otro lo desliza hacia el interior.

Cuando iniciáis el vaivén de caderas, no consigues quitarte de la cabeza la imagen de dos animales, de dos animales incapaces de controlar sus más bajas pasiones. Yacéis prácticamente igual que lo hace el ganado de su esposa. Su respiración es ahora tan fuerte que prácticamente puedes sentirla como si tuviera la cabeza justo al lado de tu oreja. El primer «detente» que le musitas es tan débil que no lo oye; se lo repites dos, tres veces hasta que por fin le llegan tus palabras.

Otra vez te aferras a las sábanas cuando te libera con un movimiento brusco, y te giras hasta quedar de nuevo frente a él. Te gustaría referirte a ella como «su maldita mujer», pero no puedes: no puedes dirigirte así a alguien que solo te responde con amabilidad y alegría. Y por más que lo hayas intentado, no puedes albergar ningún sentimiento negativo hacia ella; sino que es a ella a quien le sobran los motivos para albergarlos hacia ti. No tiene nada que te haga más fácil seguir adelante sin sentir ninguna culpa.

(Qué miserable eres. Fuesen cuales fuesen las circunstancias, no tienes excusa para hacer lo que haces.)

Empapado en sudor, te pregunta qué te ocurre; la mirada le brilla con preocupación. Alzas una mano hacia su rostro, como si quisieras acariciarlo, pero no puedes.

—Tú tampoco —le susurras.

Te detiene en cuanto haces el más mínimo movimiento para levantarte de la cama. No dice nada. Cuando te giras y lo miras a la cara, ves que, por mucho que trate de ocultarlo, en sus facciones también se dibuja la culpa. Te abraza con fuerza y coloca tu cabeza sobre sus hombros. Te pide que, al menos, te quedes con él aunque solo sea esta noche. No desea más de ti.

* * *

Por fin ha conseguido quedarse dormida durante más de unos minutos, después de las horas en vela que se pasó abrazada a ti, con la cabeza apoyada en tu pecho, asegurándose de que tu corazón aún latía.

Se despertó en algún momento de la noche por culpa de una pesadilla. Te pedía perdón incansablemente, con voz rota y lágrimas en los ojos. Pero ante tus continuas preguntas, se limitó a decirte que no podía explicarte por qué, y te juró que solo había sido un sueño sin importancia. Lo único que consiguió tu respuesta de que sus sueños siempre habían significado algo fue ponerla todavía más nerviosa; no logró calmarse hasta que te tomó en sus brazos y comprobó que, efectivamente, «seguías allí».

Tratas de moverte un poco para poder verle bien el rostro, tomando las precauciones necesarias para no despertarla. Los primeros rayos de sol que comienzan a colarse por los ventanucos brillan sobre sus cabellos completamente despeinados; la luz del amanecer —unida a la ausencia del maquillaje que acostumbra a llevar— te permite observar las arrugas incipientes de su frente y de sus ojos. Incluso notas el ligero olor de su aliento matinal aunque, por suerte, no huele tan mal como el tuyo. El calor veraniego os tiene empapados en sudor.

Cualquiera diría que no está muy favorecida ahora mismo, pero tú estás en completo desacuerdo con tal opinión. Es en momentos así en los que te parece más hermosa, más cercana, y te olvidas de que ella es la reina y tú fuiste el héroe; en los que consigues no tener presente el hecho de que ambos sois portadores del poder de las Diosas. Lo darías todo porque su cara y todas sus futuras arrugas, su pelo revuelto, ella, fuesen lo primero que vieses al despertarte todas las mañanas. Sonríes como hace tiempo que no lo haces: despertarte y tenerla a ella durmiendo entre tus brazos, con la boca totalmente abierta en un gesto que no le debieron de enseñar en sus lecciones de buenos modales, sería una gran forma de empezar el día con buen pie.

Buscas su mano izquierda con tu derecha y te llevas sus nudillos a los labios. Reacciona al sentir su tacto y, aún medio dormida y con voz pastosa, dice algo que crees que suena vagamente —muy vagamente— a tu nombre. Con la otra, trazas lentamente las líneas de sus costillas por su espalda desnuda. Su risa te lleva a los días en los que todavía no habían regresado sus recuerdos, en los que sus ojos conservaban el brillo de su inocencia infantil. Y ahora que lo piensas, hace mucho que no la oyes reír. Quizá lo que ocurre es que no lo hace en tu presencia: después de todo, no le das ningún motivo para ello.

Paras antes de despertarla. Ahora que por fin sus labios se han relajado en una sonrisa y que casi —casi— has conseguido olvidar quiénes sois fuera del cuchitril en que dormís, no puedes arruinar el momento.

(Ella no parece recordar dónde estáis, sumida en el sueño.)

Deseas que tú no fueses más que Link y ella más que Zelda. Que ninguno de los dos hubiese cometido el error de atarse a otras personas a las que no paráis de hacer daño. Que no hubieseis decidido volver a poner el deber por encima de todo, en especial si eso significaría que terminaríais por pisotearlo tal y como lo estáis haciendo.

Pero ambos habéis sido bendecidos por las Diosas, y sabes perfectamente que entre todos los deseos que Su poder puede concederos no está el de cambiar vuestro destino ni el de hacer realidad anhelos tan estúpidos.

* * *

07/02:

Hyrule Historia_ dice que la tercera línea de la cronología surge cuando Link pierde la batalla contra Ganondorf, no contra Ganon. Han tenido que pasar meses hasta que me diese por leer bien esa parte (ups)._

_Link y Zelda ya no tienen una escena tan _Brokeback Mountain_. Como nota aparte, me pasé cerca de dos horas investigando la historia de los lubricantes hasta que mandé todo a freír espárragos y decidí que a lo mejor había pociones en Hyrule con efectos parecidos (?). Los preservativos siguen sin existir._

_Aunque Zelda no esté segura, su hija sí es de su marido. Vamos, reconozco que el fic es culebronesco, pero no tanto._

_Sigo sin saber si quiero darles una bofetada o un abrazo._


End file.
